


Dangerous Liaisons

by Severa_Snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snarry - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Period Piece, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severa_Snape/pseuds/Severa_Snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepless night leads Harry to the library. Will he flee once he realized he is no longer alone, or stay and take his chance with the dashing Mr. Snape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Liaisons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, “You may touch me everywhere, but...”
> 
> This story is inspired from a scene in a book I read many years ago that takes place in the Victorian Era, but I can’t remember the title lol.
> 
> I, as usual, owe much of this to the lovely ~~and evil~~ **Roozetter** for ~~threatening me to write something~~ her beta work, title, and summary. I’ve already dawned you with a wand, so now I will add a cape from my princess chest for you. :-D
> 
> Severus says that he will not be owned, so unfortunately these characters are not mine. In other words I have no money nor make any off this, so don’t sue me please.

Tossing and turning in bed, Harry found sleep to be a futile aspiration. The continuous thoughts spinning in his head from the events of the past few months plagued his nights rest, leaving him exhausted, and the recipient of worried glances bestowed by his Godfather.

His Godfather, Sirius Black, a wealthy tradesman, was recently excited to enter into negotiations with Lord Dumbledore. After a fortnight of back and forth meetings concluding a deal financially beneficial to both, Sirius was invited to Dumbledore Manor to discuss future opportunities, obtaining permission to bring Harry along. It was here Harry first met _him_ ; a striking and distinguished man with a dour, yet snarky personality. Tall, elegant, striding about with intensity, a purpose that seems to demand attention. From the fleeting moment their eyes met and hands grasped in introduction, Harry’s heart was his.

The nights passed, craving and longing for this man that possessed his heart like no other. Harry was utterly besotted. But, unfortunately, the man owning Harry’s heart also shares a long and volatile history with his Godfather.

Sirius ranted and lectured over what a disgrace Severus Snape had been and forever shall be. He was a cretin, a snake that no one should ever conduct business with, let alone befriend as Lord Dumbledore somehow managed. Harry was repetitively told each cutting retort, but never once did he explain the reasons behind all the hatred.

With a sigh, Harry sat up and lit his bedside candle, gazing into the dancing flame in a futile hope for answers to the confusing thoughts racing through his head.

Moments later he slid from bed, donned a dressing gown, and lifted the candle, deciding to slip out his room down to the library. A good, dull book would be best to quickly ease him to slumber.

 _Perhaps one of the legal books that my professors insist I read_ , he thought with a grimace.

It was well past midnight, and no one would be up and about for him to disturb as he traveled down the stairs and around the corner toward the library door. Once through the door, he turned to his left, searching for the perfect book to bore him to sleep.

“Quite charming, Mr. Potter.” A familiar voice whispered from the shadows.

Harry turned around, barely making out the form of Mr. Snape lit by a small candle. It was then that he realized his attire. In his haste and the late hour, he only bothered pulling on his dressing gown over his nightshirt.

Tightening the sash about his waist, blushing, he responded, “Good evening, Mr. Snape. I did not expect anyone to be up at this late of an hour.”

“Nor did I,” was his reply.

Severus had been admiring Harry from the moment he entered the room. The flimsy nightshirt underneath his gown outlined the toned chest, igniting his arousal further. He could practically taste the tang of forbidden fruit, with the knowledge that Harry was well within his grasp if he so desired. He stayed seated for that reason alone, knowing once he moved in the slightest he would move further than he should, losing all sense of control. They began playing this coy game of cat and mouse the moment they locked gazes upon introduction, and he was closer now than ever been to the point of no return. Of course, there was always Black to contend with, but it would not detour him from this perfect specimen. Harry was the epitome of a well bred young man with his lean limbs, broad shoulders, confident stride, and supple lips that begged to be devoured.

“What brings you here for your midnight stroll?”

“I…I could not fall asleep.” Harry paused, swallowing hard, “I was just searching for a book to distract myself.”

“I believe you may find something within this vast library suitable for your needs,” Severus dryly responded, unable to quite suppress his leer.

Harry felt the sexual tension in the air prickling his skin, leaving him feeling nervous and exposed. He wanted nothing more than to forgo his book and succumb to the unknown sitting across the room, but knew he could not. Aware that his every move was being closely watched, he turned and selected a book at random, not bothering to glance at the title.

“I believe this shall suffice.” He looked back, lingering longer than he intended, knowing desire was evident in his eyes.

“I _believe_ you should make your way to your room, Mr. Potter, before I can no longer claim to be a gentleman.” The underlying promise was made in a lustful tone.

Smiling cheekily with false confidence, Harry whispered, “Good night, Severus,” then made to exit the library.

“What did you say?” Leaping up in an instant Severus strode toward the door, catching hold of Harry’s wrist and pulling until he was pinned against the bookcase, the book falling forgotten to the floor. “Say it again,” he ordered.

“Good night, Mr. Snape.”

“Try again.”

“Good night… Severus,” Harry managed to breathe out, overwhelmed by his presence and the closing distance between them.

“Not yet, my teasing minx.” Not taking his eyes off of Harry, Severus moved one of his hands, removing the candle from between them and placing it on the shelf next to the bookcase. Gently, Severus brought his hand back between them, taking hold of Harry’s cheek and slowly tilting his head until his lips descended upon Harry’s.

Harry gasped and raised his arms to Severus’ chest, deepening the kiss further while Severus moved to untie the sash on his dressing gown, his hand gliding across Harry’s nightshirt to the small of his back.

He felt the warmth of Severus’ fingers through the thin fabric as he caressed and explored the muscles and dips of Harry’s body, the fingers pulling him closer. He groaned in appreciating, sliding his right hand down Severus’ neck and taking a firm hold of his hair.

Shifting, pushing his knee forward, both men groaned deeply as their cocks, trapped between flimsy material, brushed, igniting their arousal all the more. They deepened their kisses in earnest, biting, grinding, humping, becoming extreme as they sought relief for their passion.

The hand upon the middle of his back moved lower along the fit arse, causing Harry to jump in shock, pressing his hands between them to pause their kiss.

“What is it?” Severus asked with genuine concern, panting.

“You may touch me everywhere but... there." Harry bit his bottom lip and blushed furiously, worrying that his restriction would cause Severus to come to his senses and leave.

“Oh, my innocent minx,” Severus growled, smiling wolfishly. “Not to worry, I shall corrupt you completely in time.” Harry felt his heartbeat increase at the look in Severus’ eyes. “But not tonight.”

Sliding Harry’s dressing gown to the floor, Severus resumed his exploration of Harry’s neck, sliding his lips down to his collarbone, trying not to lose his focus as their bodies arched closer together, desperate for more contact. Soft whimpering noises, panting increasing with each nibble or lick upon the delicate skin. As pleasure mounted, Harry was lost to the overwhelming seduction. It was then that he became bolder, no longer just passively wrapping his arms around Severus’ neck, beginning to place teasing kisses and nips along his jaw.

“Will you allow me to see you… all of you, my Harry?”

Eyes fluttered open. “…Yes,” was the meek, hesitant reply.

Severus pulled away, looking about the library before grasping Harry’s hand and leading him to the loveseat in the middle of the room. Without breaking eye contact, he lifted the hem of the nightshirt upward along Harry’s body, then over his head, dropping it on the seat behind them.

He paused, never having seen anything so lovely. To him, Harry appeared as an Adonis carved from stone, untouched perfection, and all for him to feast upon.

Stroking his cheek tenderly, Severus gently ran his hand over Harry’s chest, lightly grazing well trimmed fingernails downward over the delicate clavicle, to the pale skin of his chest and raised nipples, proceeding to his abdomen where he paused, hand held still over shuddering muscles.

“Tell me you want more,” was the whispered command, unsure if he would be able to comply if he were denied.

“More!” The single word was raw and wild. Harry unexpectedly conveyed his sincerity by pulling him into a demanding kiss while guiding Severus’ hand lower.

“Please,” he continued against his lips, instinctively allowing his legs to fall further apart over the loveseat.

Unhurriedly, Severus savored the heated flesh within his palm, committing every vein and curve to memory. Each stroke down into lovely downy hair drew a sharp intake of breath and choked sighs.

Unable to resist any longer, Severus fell to his knees and dove to worship his prize. The scent, uniquely Harry, surrounding him with each dip of his head. He lingered over the crown, lapping up his reward. Harry’s essence tasted of the delights of youth crossed with the instinctual sins of man ingrained into his nature.

Harry clutched the back of the loveseat, clinging to it as desperately as he tried to hang on to his remaining sanity while his heart raced and body quivered. “Severus!”

The guttural moaning of his name repeated in a litany of pleasure was music to his ears, made all the more gratifying as it became increasingly incoherent.

Severus escalated his pace, one hand following the shape of Harry’s body up from the inseam of his thighs to fondle his bollocks, the other securing narrow hips attempting to cant.

In the end it all proved to be too much; the hot strong suction, teasing tongue, and pure delicious friction. Harry soared to the pivotal brink, leaping into divine ecstasy, stilling with a quiet cry. Severus swallowed greedily, smug, before separating from the overly sensitive organ with one last kiss.

“That was amazing,” was all Harry was capable of responding, bringing forth a surprised chuckle from his normally reserved lover.

Managing to open his eyes, Harry stared into the fathomless dark eyes full of love and desire. “How may I please you in return?”

“You needn’t…” His words died upon his lips with the look from his young lover.

“Please, show me.” Harry leaned forward, shyly kissing the corner of Severus’ mouth where a little of himself remained. The sight as he pulled away could only be deemed as debauched, wanton, and eager.

“You do not know what you stir in me,” Severus repeated, kissing him severely before guiding his hand down to his breaches, encountering the straining bulge. There, Harry tore at the clasp while Severus reached up and began unfastening the buttons of his shirt.

The sensations were overwhelming. Harry’s grasp, though unpracticed, was eager, no less magnificent for his inexperience. He moved with fluidity, stroking with long slow movements. Severus groaned in encouragement while laying his hand on top on Harry’s, thrusting between their firm hold about his prick. The leisurely pace Harry set vanished, and Severus quickly reached completion.

“Harry!” was shouted, before surrendering over to oblivion.

~*~

  
“What is to become of us?” Harry asked long moments later, breaking the silence of the room.

“Give me your hand,” Severus demanded, sitting up to face his beloved. Threading his fingers between Harry’s, he brought it to his lip to kiss the knuckles before placing their intertwined hands over his own heart.

“Do not fret for what is to become of us, for we are destined. One soul divided. I am yours and you are forever mine.”

“What of my Godfather? What of society?” Harry gave the door a frightened glance, as though expecting Sirius to come barging into the room.

“As long as my heart continues to beat, nothing will be too great to overcome.” Severus paused, squeezing his hand in reassurance. “We are simply meant to be.”

With a blinding smile, Harry lunged forward to hold Severus in a tight embrace, then tilting his face up for another deep kiss.

“Now come, let us send you off to bed before dawn approaches.” Severus pulled the discarded nightshirt back over Harry’s head before standing and leading the way toward the door.

“Always know, my Harry, that no matter what may come I love you dearly.” He whispered the words against Harry’s mouth, one last, chaste kiss before pushing Harry out the door.

“Sweet dreams,” he whispered as he closed the door behind him, leaving Harry standing alone in the hallway.

“Sweet dreams, Severus.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to answer some questions about this fic. that I have been asked a few times.
> 
> Why did Harry not want to be touched "there?":
> 
> Because of the time period (Victorian era), sex is still construed as forbidden act. The fact that they are in a homosexual relationship is dangerous enough (hidden context in the reason behind his Godfather's hatred), but I still wanted Harry to be gentlemanly enough to not "Go all the way."
> 
> Why declare love so quickly?:
> 
> I understand the view of them declaring love so soon can be off putting, but they have interacted for weeks. I may not have portrayed it well in the back story, but they have as I described "played a coy game of cat and mouse." I like to look at this in a Jane Austin sort of vibe. Her characters were enchanted with each other from the moment eyes met and soon declared love even before kissing, because it just isn't done. To have them experience a forbidden love so profound so early (about a month), is just the romantic take I wanted.


End file.
